


Dramatic Romantics

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kinda about this guy who is watching a television with his boyfriend, all cozy and cuddly. And then suddenly, they go fighting over the remote and what to watch. The guy shouts, the boyfriend shouts. The guy walks out, buys a gallon of ice cream and wallows his frustration in that playground around the neighborhood thinking how he wish his boyfriend would do this and that. Moments later, the boyfriend appears looking all flustered. They meet eye-to-eye, and it suddenly starts pouring. So dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Tetsurou Laid Beside Me

He’s getting closer; I could see him moving forward. One more second, and I know he will finally reach me. His lips will reach mine. Closer… Closer… Closer… Wait! He’s face is not close anymore, and actually, his expression changed, like he was shocked. That’s when I realized that both my hands are in his chest and that I sort of pushed him away? It looks like I did. Great going my arms! How did they even manage to do that? Anyhow, I better stop trying to figure out how my arms suddenly have a brain of their own and act accordingly without the consent of my central nervous.

When I quite recovered from the shock I started to speak “Yuuji, I can’t do this.” I took my hands away from his chest and rested them in my lap looking away. I closed my eyes, I took a deep breathe, then opened them and look at Yuuji before speaking again.

“I mean you’re really hot and attractive and handsome and all… And you’re kissable… But I think I don’t want to kiss you.” I paused. “I just feel like not kissing you… Even imagining it, it’s like weird and felt so wrong and I just don’t want to do it with you… To kiss you I mean.” Okay, I’m just blabbering random words. I was never good in explaining things on the first place. Finally I ended it with a grunt “Do you get it?”

Yuuji looked at me quite confused. Then a small smile escaped in his lips. “I get it.” He said with small nods before continuing “Because I’m not Kuroo right?”

Kuroo? Who the fuck is Kuroo? Oh yes… Tetsurou, I know him. He’s my freaking boyfriend who was being a bastard to me a while ago! Wait, I did forget about Tetsurou? Wow, I actually did forget about my bastard of a boyfriend. I mean, he never really crossed my mind until Yuuji said, even during the almost kiss incident; he was not there inside my thoughts, like totally.

I couldn’t totally say that Tetsurou was the reason for my impulse to push Yuuji because I did not see his face when Yuuji’s face was getting closer to me, like those in the movies. Actually, it was more of a natural reaction, like my body, particularly my arms, and my mind were not in synergy at that moment. I’m pretty sure my mind crashed that time and there was no way it could send a proper command to my body; but my arms simply acted on their own. Unexplainable.

Yuuji was looking at me blankly as if waiting for me to say something or at least respond. Damn! I might have shut my mouth too long. Well sorry! I’m having some major brain freeze here! It could happen! Especially every time my mind is filled with that bastard. There are too many codes and my brain is having hard time cracking them one by one. I sort of like zone out.

“Ahmmm… Yes… Yeah, I thought about him.” That was practically a lie, but there is just no effin way I’m capable of transmitting verbal messages as of the moment without sounding like a bad radio reception airing yelps of dying kitties.

I noticed that Yuuji was now looking at me with a gentle gaze in his eyes “Daichi, I’m really sorry. The alcohol got into me and I lost my control.” He was sincere, I could tell “But damn! you look so hot! Actually you look fuckable! I just can’t help it.” 

Okay, that was quite a shock. He just said that I’m fuckable. Yuuji can be very tactless and blunt but looks like cropped-cut guy really was drunk toninght! Wow! 

I guess he finally realized what he had just said because he was now wearing a shock expression same as mine “I shouldn’t have said that didn’t I?” he frowned massaging his temples before looking at me again “And the worst thing is, I have no excuse. Because I really meant those things I said.”

My mouth turned into shape “O” registering what he just said. Yuuji looked away, maybe embarrassed and ashamed of what he just said. 

Truthfully, I’m not really mad. Actually, I quite gained more respect for him for what he admitted. I mean, it’s not easy to admit your fault and tell that you meant it. You know? It’s the same as being honest to yourself.

“It’s alright” I said. He finally looked at me as I smiled at him. “I’m quite flattered. Although your choices of words are quite too vulgar… But… I really appreciate your honesty.”

Yuuji chuckled bitterly “You really are something Sawamura Daichi, I know I should had fight for your affection long ago when Tetsurou still has not owned you.” There was amusement in his voice, but there is also regret. Yuuji was dead serious when he said that. Wow oh wow! 

“Maybe…” I answered with a shrug. Like there is any other way I could respond to that.

Now it was becoming more awkward. Damn you Murphy!

“I think I should go…” I said.

“I think you should…” With that, I stood up.

“Daichi…” He called holding my arm, he was standing now so I was looking up to face him. He gently let go of my arm and spoke “Thank you for the company…”

I smiled “You go find someone and get laid. Just make sure that you won’t get any STD’s.”

He laughed and I laughed with him. And then I turned around and started walking among the crowd. 

I’m moron! Moron! Moron! Moron! Moron! No I’m not, I’m actually pretty smart! I’m not a moron, I’m smart. Damn! I’m a moron! I almost messed up over there. That was too close to a disaster!

At least, I confirmed two things with that incident: 1. Yuuji’s thing for me is not just lust or a simple admiration; there was something deeper on it. No it was not love either but a something is a something. And I actually felt sad for him. I also feel guilty that it almost looked like I was leading him on a while ago. 2. I will always be loyal to my boyfriend. I know I am, but I did not realize that it was to this certain extent. You’re in a deep shit Sawamura Daichi! Kuroo Tetsurou will always run into your fucking system. And then a laughing Tetsurou crossed my mind, a sinister laughing Tetsurou with his loud evil laugh and his naughty face of triumph.

When I entered the private room we rented, only Asahi was there. It was expected anyway, Koushi is the type that likes to socialize a lot. Who cares about Koushi, that gay man must be having his fun now.

Okay, I need something to cool my head, to relax me. Oh, that drink from Asahi’s hand is looking nice. So without the scaredy-cat geezer’s permission whatsoever, I snatched the glass from his hand and drank all its contents in one gulp.

“Hey! That’s my drink! You’re going to pay for that.” Whatever geezer, your words are not relevant. 

I need a dosage of alcohol but what I got in my throat is an orange juice! I forgot, Asahi does not drink any alcohol. Well, for one, he has always been the softie one. He even had Noya, his boyfriend since forever, swore into this oath to not drink any liquor until they die. 

After finishing the glass, I sat down and slumped my head on the table. I’m practically a dead man now. I thought I was okay. Yuuji and I were cool right? But why does suddenly I’m feeling flustered again? Of course I know the answer. I’m freaking guilty! And now, my mind is full of this particular T-person. Damn, it seems he will keep me restless till the end of this day. Scratch that, he will keep me restless for eternity! Tetsurou and his evil laugh, his sincere laugh, his goofy laugh, and all his expressions are now ringing inside my head over and over. I’m so gonna get myself sent to a mental institution at this point.

I heard a sudden noise from outside before it was gone again “What’s wrong with him?” I heard Koushi asked, obviously he was asking about me to Asahi.

“You seem pissed off yourself too.” Asahi was saying. Koushi has problems too? 

“Oikawa is there, with some girl!” Ooohhh… That’s not just something. That’s really something and that really something is trouble.

“That Momoi chick?” I heard Asahi. 

“No! It would have been better if it was Momoi, even though I hate that bitch, at least we could tell that she’s easier to the eye and more of a rival material. The one with Oikawa is some girl he just picked up from a garbage can. I’m gonna cut that trash bitch!” So that’s the reason why he’s pissed.

Koushi is usually the sensible, patient and peace-loving one. For some reason, however, he always loses his humanity when Oikawa is involved. Oikawa seems to be the same with Koushi with his jealous rage when Koushi gets attention from other people. Don’t ask me what exactly is their relationship because I can’t understand either. Like, they fuck, and do some lovey-dovey things, but they also fuck other people and start shit with each other’s messed-up shit-stirring shenanigans. Okay, whatever, I’d rather not lose another year of my life span figuring out the mysteries of Oikawa and Koushi’s psychotic passion of romance and lust.

“How could he possibly show up here with that whore?!” Koushi shrieked. Oh great, now even Koushi is malfunctioning. Now we are officially the three messed up friends. Asahi never functioned ever. He was born that way.

“Hey I just ordered that!” Poor Asahi. I guess Koushi also drank his drink without the softie geezer’s consent. 

“Is this orange juice?” I could totally imagine the disgust in Koushi’s face. He was never fond of juice, he’s more of a milk and cola guy.

“So what are you gonna do with Oikawa?” Don’t tell me Koushi is planning another bloody war? I don’t want to play referee again. 

“Nothing. I’ll do nothing… It’s his lost. Besides I already made my presence known to Oikawa and that bitch and all his attention was in me and not the girl beside him. You should have seen it, the trash was like sending daggers towards me. I love it!” He sure is not the one going to be the first to launch some nuclear missiles to the other camp, but he instead went for a sneaky assassination. I’m not here for some scandalous catfight. Koushi can get barb wire tattoo from freak of nature prison for all I care. I have my own problems that had been eating me out inside.

I need some release regarding this Yuuji incident before it could turn my insides to mashed potatoes. I finally looked up, ready to tell my heart out to the world outside. Besides, I think I had rested my head in this table for too long. My neck kind of hurts now. Two pairs of eyes are looking at me curiously. Yeah, all I have to do is show them my face and just like that they will know that I have something to say. Sort of like friends code.

“Guys, I have dirt.” I finally let out. Both of them moved closer. “You know, Yuuji and I were talking.” I started, then paused trying to find the dictionary inside my mind hoping that right words will come out of my mouth.

“Yeah, we saw.” Asahi said gulping his new orange juice. Since when did he order a new one?

I breathed. “And then we danced, and then afterwards we decided to give it a rest. And then we settled in a couch. And then we were talking again, then he was saying how amazing I was. And I was like, you’re being funny. And suddenly, he was so close, and he was moving his head…” I heard Koushi muttered an ‘Oh dear god’ like he knows where the statement is going to end “and then.. I think we almost kissed.”

“Oh fuck! Now that’s what I call dirt!” Exactly something Koushi would say.

“Almost?” Asahi’s reaction is a bit? Asahi-ish? You know? Same dumb clueless geezer-face?  
“Yeah, I pulled out even before we could do it. I mean, I pushed him away. Well, not too harshly. But I still pushed him.” That’s all I said. I don’t want to say a thing about my arms having a mind of their own.

“So there’s no kiss?”

“No, no contact at all.” I confirmed.

“Well, it was you who pulled out anyway.” Koushi remarked.

“I know, but still. Before that we were dancing and I was talking to him and he was flirting with me and I know I kinda flirted back.” This is not good, I know where this will go “I really love Tetsurou you know? And I feel really bad. I mean I almost cheated with my boyfriend… and… what if he will get mad and he will break-up with me… and…” I totally had gone nuts. 

“Daichi stop panicking! You’re not preggers with Yuuji’s baby nor you have a tumor in your testicles. Okay?” Miraculously, I actually calmed down with Koushi’s not children friendly words.

“Yeah… You did not go all the way with Yuuji… So don’t feel bad…” Wow, Asahi can say something good once in a while.

“It’s just that… I don’t know… ” 

“It already happened. You cannot change that. I think you should stop crying about it.” The geezer got some wiz after all.

“You’re right. I’ll try to figure it out one way or another. But right now. I don’t want to think about it.” Of course the right thing to do is tell my bastard boyfriend the truth. But boy! I’m scared to death.

“Anyways, so Yuuji is still there?” Koushi’s smile is scaring me. He’s having those fits.

“I guess… Why?”

“I don’t know. Would you mind if I go home with him tonight? I mean he’s one hot stud and I’m sort of free.” 

Oh, bloody hell, he’s having one of those episodes alright. Every time, he sees Oikawa with someone, Koushi will automatically snag the opportunity to throw himself with the nearest hot stud in his reach. I did not answer, I don’t even know what to say. Technically, it is alright. Actually, I wouldn’t mind. But if he and Yuuji really did hook up tonight, I think it feels weird. I mean, I was like being intimate at him a while ago. 

“I’m only joking. Mr. Piercing is your property. Okay, he’s off limits.” Wha-aaatt?

“You know Koushi, you’re supposed to play the role of a supportive friend. But to tell you the truth, You’re sucking at it.” I commented, Asahi was nodding until I spat at him. “And you’re not an exemption little girl!”

“Oh, I’m sorry that my piece of humor does not appeal you… I’m just trying to brighten up the mood.”

“Then don’t try!”

“But truthfully speaking, you always get the finest of the finest surrounding you. Kuroo, Terushima, then that big guy, Teppei, and there’s Ennoshita too… Don’t get me wrong, I have no interest whatsoever on your properties… Just stating some facts…” 

“You’re making it sound like I’m dating all of them.”

“I didn’t mean that. I just think that you are surrounded by lots of men, not entirely your intention. And all of those men around you are all handsome. And it’s not like you are seducing them intentionally, but they are all coming to you anyway. So yeah… You know, it’s not a surprise to be tempted, sometimes. I mean, we’re healthy gay men! We can’t resist a fine specimen of some testosterone. And you’re no exemption. It’s in the hormones!” 

I think this is Koushi’s way of saying that I should not feel that guilty, that it was not totally my fault because it was a human nature and maybe it cannot be resisted yada yada. But boy, the way he said it makes me appear like some sort of a man-whore who cannot control himself and jumps to a man right away! I bloody have control! And in all honesty, I don’t think his twisted words of wisdom are helping at all! Like not at all! I appreciate the thought though.

“If you don’t have anything better to do? Just go out there and snatch Oikawa from that girl.” I can’t believe I said that. I’m practically insisting my friend to start a catfight.

“Yeah! You could do that…” Asahi said nodding. He’s totally agreeing for a catfight. Does he even have a brain for rationality?

The rest of the night has become let’s say a lot more peaceful. And no, I did not encounter any flirting stunts, and no, Koushi did not actually go for a war nor he came home with a guy; he’s just dead drunk though. What matters though was that I assure you that the three of us are still whole and that we got home safe. I did not see Yuuji again that night too. It looks like he left before us.

When I arrived home, I immediately showered, the smell of clubbing is all over my body and it’s not exactly a kind of scent I would like to wear in my sleep. I laid that night still restless, I felt like some paper house wrecked by a super hurricane. And even before I lost my consciousness, that damn bastard of my boyfriend of I still conquered my thoughts. 

\-----

Do you know that moment when you woke up in the morning and you saw something that shouldn’t be there and you’re like, ‘did Big Bang happen again because it seems like the laws of the earth as we know it is changed overnight’? Well, that’s exactly what happened to me. 

The moment I opened my eyes, not really outright opened them but more like flickering them, I knew that there was something unusual in front of me. The first thing that registered in my mind were how those lips formed into a large grin, then those catlike eyes that suddenly radiated with glee. Hello! Hello! Kuroo Fucking Tetsurou is staring at me with that weird Cheshire cat smile plastered in his face. Fuck, I’m screwed.

I was surprised that I shut my eyes in an instant. I could pretend that I went back to sleep right?. Who am I fooling? That bastard already knows that I’m awake by now. What the hell is he doing here? And how long has he been here? How long has he been watching me? I know this is my freaking room and my freaking house because I’m hugging my favorite pillow and the sheets smells like lavender, the way I like it. 

It did take long but I did open my eyes again and not only is he looking at me but his face is also closer to mine. Like our nose is almost touching. “Get off me!” I said pushing his body, but boy is so heavy. I could hear his protests but I don’t give an Eff! I’m in rage.

Finally I gave it a rest. There is no point in wasting my morning energy in pushing super-glued, not to mention heavy and large chunk of flesh and bones. It’s like trying to push Mt. Everest out of the Himalayas to Arctic. Kuroo Tetsurou just won’t bulge! 

I rose my body in a flash, and now I’m sitting in my bed “What are you doing here? And how did you come in?” My voice is both tired and ferocious. 

He also rose into a sitting position looking at me defiantly “I’m here to see you. And as for your second question, I went through the door.” Very funny. 

The nerve of this man! How can he smile like that? You know? That one wide grin of his that. Now that I’m a lot more awake than before, I could have a better glimpse of how he looks like. He hasn’t shaved yet, and his hair is even messier than usual. He looks handsomely adorkable. Yes, that’s right word for it. 

“I still don’t want to get up. I want to sleep again.” I said lying back.

“Then sleep. Let’s sleep if that is what you want to do.” I heard him say before I feel a weight shifted in the mattress beside me.

Could somebody explain to me what happened here? Because all I have to do is turn my head just to meet Tetsurou’s eyes and I feel like I have all the strength in the world. 

“You said you wanted to sleep.” He remarked simply but for some reason I felt a trace of care in his voice.

“Then you sleep too.” I answered. There was a smile shared between us before he closed his eyes as to sleep. I did the same, closing my eyes again. Trying to make the most out of this peaceful morning.

We’re not even cuddly or anything. He’s simply there on the other side of the bed lying a few inches beside me. His hand is not around my waist nor is my head buried to his chest. But why do I feel so secure and warm like I’m already wrapped in a cocoon? I figured it out, I don’t really need such pampering, and all it takes is for me to know that he’s somewhere near. All I need is to feel his presence even without skin contact. The feeling that I know he’s there, that when I turn my head, I could see him. And that is more than enough.

Suddenly, I have a feeling that there is something that I forget. Like there is something important that concerns the two of us, or that there is something I should say to him. But whatever that is, I don’t feel like it matters anymore, not at all. Not when he’s here lying beside me.


	2. When Tetsurou Apologized

We remain silent; speaking doesn't seem necessary right now. With Tetsurou still lying beside me with one blanket covering our bodies – as if to hide ourselves from the world; it seems like nothing else matters outside this mini dome of fabric we made. We are both lying in our sides, facing each other. Sometimes we look each other in the eye, sometimes I close my eyes, sometimes he closes his eyes, and sometimes we smile. Occasionally, I would laugh. I would laugh because I simply could not help but feel so fluffy inside just to see my boyfriend’s face close to mine.  
“You know what? This is not working… I’m already awake and you’re not sleepy at all.” I said softly.

“You’re right… But I like it this way…” He said smiling gently.

“I like it too.” I answered back.

Then or eyes met again. Oh, his eyes, until now I still have not figured out what sort of uniqueness Tetsurou’s eyes have. It’s checkmate for me. Once I get to this point, there is no escape. I feel like being sucked by his gaze like a sweet blackhole. The thing is, I actually like being sucked by this blackhole.

The fluidity of the moment just carried on. It may had been programmed or that there must be some kind of a spell, because it feels so magical that he suddenly yet slowly leaned forward and the next thing I knew was my eyes are closed and our lips met. It is one sweet chaste kiss responded with another sweet chaste kiss; but even so, it was more than enough for me to see fireworks. 

It is an amazing feeling that the moment our lips part and open my eyes, to see him still in front of me – assuring that I’m not dreaming. Because I don’t want that kiss to be just something made by my imagination. Wait… Kiss? There is something I think I need to remember about kisses and stuff…

OH SNAP! BOODY HELL! OH MY GOD! FUCK SHIT! OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH MY GAUD! DAMN! GOD DAMN IT!!!!

Images of the things that happened yesterday are flashing in my mind: hanging out at Tetsurou’s place, Taiga’s bubble bath, the boardgames we played, his video playlist, the meals I cooked, his gag shows in tv, THE FIGHT, the clubbing, and THE YUUJI SITUATION. 

Now those are hella lots of things that I had forgotten! Oh snap! How the hell did I forgot?! Does it need some sort of explanation? It is already a common knowledge that I get brainfreeze when my stupid of a boyfriend is involved. All he have to do is look me in the eyes, and I’m hooked just like that so easily.

“I think we should get up.” I momentarily said raising my body and taking the blanket out. I could tell that Tetsurou is somehow confused with my ahmm… sudden mood change. Well, it’s not my fault that something suddenly came up in my effin mind. Sorry for getting my memories back.

“And… I’ll go cook some food.” I cut Tetsurou before he can ask me some questions because right now my mind is ballistic and there is no freaking way I can afford to look like some robot getting another short circuit. Thank god that Tetsurou always shuts up when a certain for letter word starting with F and ending with D is concern. 

I rushed to the kitchen momentarily needing some escape. There are two things that needed to be taken care of, first is that simple fight we have. I think that was kinda taken care of, I mean I’m not that angry at him anymore. Heck, we even kiss a moment ago! And second, the more serious on, my guilty feeling on the Yuuji situation. I really want to be honest with him but I’m also afraid that he might get mad and break-up with me. I mean, I know there really nothing happened between me and Yuuji, but at the same time I think that Tetsurou also has the right to get mad when he finds out.

Scratch those two! The problem at hand is ‘What the hell will I cook?’

“Daichi, could you cook noodles?”

\------

“This is the best bowl of noodles I ever have…” Tetsurou and his Cheshire cat smile is on. 

“Those are just instant noodles.” Seriously, I hate overpraising. Although I usually put some from vegetables and added ground meat to give instant noodles some spice. In the end of the day, instant noodles are instant noodles! 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

The situation while we are eating is a bit tense – at least in my part. I don’t want to speak because I just don’t know what to say. I notice Tetsurou giving me questioning innocent looks every now and then. He also seems to open his mouth a few times as if to say something but there are no words said in the end. I know he could tell something is wrong and wants to ask me but I figured out he also does not wish to say a word. Which is totally in favor with me; having him giving me looks is already too much. What more if he starts asking questions.

Should I open the topic? Should I tell him? Okay, I’m totally nervous. And I’m totally going nuts. Please… Somebody save me… I’m dying right here…

“Daichi, thank you for putting up with my bull shits.” Tetsurou was the first one to break the silence. Okay that totally caught me off guard. When I look at him, I noticed that his expression changed. He somehow looks apologetic.

“You’re saying weird things again.”

“I’m sorry for being an ass yesterday, I know it was my fault. I was too selfish.” I looked at him judgingly.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s our usual episodes. I am at fault too for losing my patience.”

He breathed, “What I am saying is, you don’t have to put up with everything I want, okay, I want to try, no I will be more considerate from now on.”

Wait a minute? Is this his way of apologizing about what happened yesterday. I kind of feel happy inside to be honest.

“Whoah!!! Are you sure you are Tetsurou?”

I reached for him across the table and started pinching his cheeks. Tetsurou is manly and all, but deep inside, he’s still such a kid. 

“Stop doing that.” He protested. I smirked at his cute reaction but also halt in assaulting his cheeks.

He takes a breath, “I don’t want you to feel that I only stick to you as your boyfriend because I only want someone to cook for me, or help me with my groceries, or fix my car. I know that I don’t show it often but I do appreciate every little thing you do for me.” He looks effin serious.

“Yeah, you could be real prick. I mean, you are often stern and you always want it to be your way.” Whoah, he does look guilty. I paused trying to find the right words to say not really wanting to cause any more fire. “But don’t worry, I know that from the very moment I dated you.” Then I glared at him, “So stop self-pitying. It does not suit you at all.” I spat.

“Is that so?” he said and look at me “Daichi, but if you really feel I’m being demanding? I won’t get mad. As much as I love it how you could take care of me. I don’t like the feeling that I could not take care of you enough, or that I’m abusing you. I mean…” 

“If you are going another speech about being the Alpha male in our relationship, I’m gonna castrate you.” Tetsurous do have some tendencies to get attacked with his Prince-Charming syndrome and feels like he should be my knight. “Tetsurou you’re such a pansy! I’m not Cinderella! I’m not supposed to be a damsel.” 

Tetsurou just looked at me blankly “Why are you so suddenly worked out about this? The last time I checked you are very delighted to put me into slavery.” I ended, there’s nothing more I have to say. 

“Daichi…” I heard him whisper in my ear softly “Thank You… And I’m sorry…” I could feel his breath in my ear. 

One thing I realized from Tetsurou, is that he always say Thank You. Tetsurou is a kind of person who carries everything in his shoulders. He’s the type that would rather care than being taken care of. He thinks he’s the shit and sometimes people do care about him too and is always thankful. But ironically, the people who are good at caring for others are also the ones who needed the care the most. Am I nuts when I say that I find his words sweeter than a promise of bed of roses? 

“I get it…” Yeah somehow,

I’m not gonna lie to say that I could fully understand my boyfriend. But somehow whatever he says I believe him. But something is telling me that after this talk nothing is gonna change much. I know his assy-self will come out anytime, and probably we will get into more fights. At the same time I know that I will find random bouquets in random places and that I will get free foot massages from him, and we will still have arguments. Maybe we are just that couple. 

Tetsurou has the best ability to make my emotion into turmoil. For some reason I both hate and love how he does that. Yeah, another on my long list of the things I hate & love about Kuroo Tetsurou. But I’m not gonna tell him that, or even the existence of the list for that matter. 

And right now, he is being so nice again. But did I forgot to mention that my boyfriend has like multiple personality disorder! Oh Tetsurou? Why are you so complicated?

Oh snap! Amnesia strike again. Oh Tetsurou! What’s with you that makes me forget important nasty things? 

“What are you thinking?” Damn he noticed it. Of course he will.

I moved my body and paced through the kitchen and stand next to the table “Tetsurou, I have something to tell you.” Oh fuck! Lord just help me in this one mess and I promise I’ll pray the rosary everyday and I will attend the mass every Sabbath, and I will read the bible everyday. 

“Ahmmm… Last night… When I stormed out of your house… I did not directly go home.” There was an arc in his right eyebrow “I was in the club with Suga and Asahi. You know? To cool my head, vent my anger, stuffs like that. And Yuuji was there.” Words! Words! Words! I need words! “Ahm.. We talked, and we danced, and…” Okay here goes the big part “We almost kissed!” 

Before he could answer or react or anything, I started shooting words again. 

“We did not kiss! Not at all! He was just leaning down, and before his lips could touch mine I pulled him away! I’m telling you this because I want to be honest, and I kinda feel guilty even if Suga and Asahi said that I practically did not cheat because nothing really happened. And it’s not like we are having an affair, we just talked. And we’re not having an affair! And I’m not planning to have an affair with him or to anyone else for that matter. I mean… I’m just, I’m just…” Man, bolting out all those bullets of words was not easy at all. But ending this long mess up speech is way harder “Please don’t break up with me...” Okay, the last statement sounded just pathetic. Moreover, I swear my voice almost cracked and that I look like I’m close to a hysterical cry, because I’m pretty sure I will start crying until this tension was relieved. 

I’m expecting Tetsurou to be at least shock, maybe a bit angry, frustrated and the likes. But na-ah! Kuroo Tetsurou is actually in the fits of small chuckles right now. Why is he always laughing everytime I’m having a meltdown? Can’t he understand that I just blabbered here like a machine gun? Is he not taking me seriously? Am I wearing a red afro wig and super lipstick?

“Daichi you need to calm down.” He said, calm down? Like how? “Nothing really happened right?”

“No! Nothing!”

“I’m just gonna ask one question though. When Yuuji was about to kiss you, Did my face showed up in your mind?”

“Ahmmmm… Not really…” I admitted. He did looked kind of disappointed.

“So those in the movies are all lie?”

“Maybe… Maybe it did not work on me… Actually you did cross my mind, but it was a little later. But if you’re going to ask what made me stop; it was not your face, it’s just that when we were like in the middle of the heat; I just suddenly felt like I don’t want to be caught in it. It’s just wrong for whatever reason. Like kissing Yuuji is kinda gross. I just know I don’t want to kiss him! It’s like instinct or something, like my body reacted first even before my mind could think. Do you get it?”

Okay! This one is creepy. Kuroo Tetsurou is actually smiling like he’s in drugs or something.

“Stop smiling… You do know you look like some crazy lunatic when you smile like that right?”

“But even how much you deny it… You love it when I smile like this.” Kinda true. 

“Why are you not mad? It almost seems like you inhaled tons of laughing gas.”

“First of all, you already said the magic words to make me not mad.” What magic words? Winguardian laviosa? Abracadrabra? I did not say any of those magic words! “And secondly, I had the time to think over it because I already know it. I mean I already know what happened last night. Yuuji already told me.” 

“I beg your pardon.”

“Last night, he came to my house and apologized and narrated the whole thing. I already had thought it through and realized that there really isn’t I have to be mad about.” Normally, I think the way he reacted comes off as an understanding boyfriend. But to me, no he isn’t at all! 

“You!” My reaction of course was a bit…expected “I was here being all nervous, guilty, and crashed thinking how I’ll explain the whole thing without looking like a fool wondering that you might break-up and you are just there smiling already knowing it watching how I squirm!” He just nodded, still with the drug smile “You did enjoy it didn’t you?”

“Of course I did. You look adorable squirming. Don’t worry Baby, I won’t break-up with you. I won’t break your vulnerable heart.” He’s so making fun of me. He really loves it when people love him. And with my speech, I almost sound like I could not live without him. I could live without him! I just don’t want to.

“I punched Yuuji.” Tetsurou blurted. His tone was rather flat and... dangerous “I had always known he has a thing for you. I never really bothered doing anything because I know he’s my friend and he will not do anything. But I guess I was kind of wrong.” Tetsurou must have read what I’m thinking. 

“Don’t worry, we are still friends. We had settled our scores, no hard feelings as long as it won’t happen again. But I think he deserved that bruise in his face. You know I had always wanted to punch someone because of you. I just never expected it will be Yuuji. Man! That felt good!” Oh God he’s so proud of what he did. Douche!

“You’re so violent.”

“Only for you baby.” He gave his one-sided smirk and then he winked! He winked! He might think that was sexy, well that was actually sexy. But that move is so douche personified! 

“Don’t call me baby!”

“You know you love it when I do… Baby…” I simply rolled my eyes. When it comes to Tetsurou, there’s no stopping him. 

“Speaking of which… Why didn’t you tell me you are going to a club last night?”

“We have a fight remember? Why should I tell you if my purpose is to let loose, and rant to my heart contents about how obnoxious of a boyfriend you are?”

“I’m not obnoxious!”

“You are! Then if you won’t stop being obnoxious, I might break-up with you someday.”

“You’re the one who asked me not break-up with you just now.”

“Well maybe today. Who knows what will happen tomorrow.”

“You won’t do that. You love me so much.” Then here goes again his crooked smirk. A sinister egoistic smirk let me add. Damn! He’s so confident!

“Well what if I don‘t love you enough.” I answered with the same devilish voice.

“Then I’ll make you fall in love with me more.” He said, his voice changed into I think more sensual and audible whisper. So he thinks he’s seductive does he? 

I moved closer to him “Try me.” I said.

I stand up in my toes and peck him in the lips. It was of course a surprise stolen kiss, something he’s familiar with – only this time it is him who got it and not me. And then after that, I walked out of the kitchen being merry of what I did. Although I made sure I could get a peek of his surprised face. Oh boy! He’s so love struck of me. 

Tetsurou isn’t the only one who has tricks under his sleeves. I have my moves too. 

“Come back here Sawamura Daichi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably continue this.


End file.
